<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge | A Jeggy Bromance by SunkissedChild5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092077">Revenge | A Jeggy Bromance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkissedChild5/pseuds/SunkissedChild5'>SunkissedChild5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bromance, Car Chases, Epic Bromance, Gen, John Laurens Loves Turtles, Pranks, do it for the booze, turtle theives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkissedChild5/pseuds/SunkissedChild5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jeggy bromance! Peggy's steals Johns turtle in the hopes of making him pay. In the end... almost nothing goes as planned.</p><p>"Turtle thieves, car chases, and alcohol... lovely."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge | A Jeggy Bromance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy's POV</p><p>Peggy walked through the halls of the school silently, not wanting to get caught. She clutched her heavy backpack to her chest, smiling down at the small turtle inside.</p><p>"I can't wait until John realizes that you're missing, Anthony!" she laughed, "Maybe now he'll think twice before messing with my coffee!"</p><p>Anthony let out a small chirp in response, causing Peggy to smile goofily. She was so caught up in the turtle's cuteness that she almost walked into a wall and crushed the poor thing.</p><p>Thankfully, she was stopped by the sight of her sister racing down the hall. "Pegs!" Angelica shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the front of the school.</p><p>"Hey!" Peggy protested, "What're you doing?!"</p><p>"There's no time to talk. We've gotta run," she frowned, dragging the smaller girl to their car. Peggy wrenched her arm away, hugging Anthony tightly.</p><p>"Okay," she tried, "You're worrying me. I need an explanation. Now."</p><p>"Well you see," Angelica winced, "John saw that his turtle was missing ten minutes ago. He freaked out and started his placing wanted signs all over the school. Whoever brings you to John gets three pints of Sam Adams."</p><p>Peggy was in shock. "I have a bounty over my head," she breathed.</p><p>"Yep!" Angie chirped, shoving her into the car. "Everybody in the schools looking for you. Even the teachers. So, I'm taking you home before you get killed for beer."</p><p>"KILLED?!" Peggy shouted, looking around anxiously. Her eyes caught on a crowd of teens bursting through the front doors of the school. Angelica shoved her to the floor and she hugged Anthony nervously.</p><p>"It's a bunch of teens fighting for free alcohol," Eliza deadpanned, popping up in the backseat. "Yes. Killed."</p><p>"Wait, If I give Anthony back myself, then do I get the beer?" Peggy asked, brightening up.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"But at least you'll escape with your life. For now," Eliza added, whispering the last bit. Peggy nodded sadly.</p><p>I'll just find some beer when I get home, she thought.</p><p>A few minutes later they arrived home. Peggy rushed out of the car, heading inside with her sisters behind her. She froze at the sight of a lone figure in a white hoodie sitting at the kitchen table.</p><p>"SURPRISE BITCHES!" they yelled, jumping up.</p><p>"No, it can't be," Eliza breathed, taking a step back. Peggy turned to run, but Angelica was blocking the door.</p><p>"I did my part, John," Angie said, "Now pay up."</p><p>"Here's your prize," John smirked, handing her the booze. "It's a pleasure doing business with you!"</p><p>"Hey! The prize was three!" she frowned.</p><p>"Here's two pints of Sam Adams. I'm working on getting the third. Just wait for it."</p><p>"Fine," she sighed.</p><p>Peggy was frozen in shock at the betrayal in front of her while Eliza looked around confusedly. "Angie, why?!" she stammered.</p><p>"Two words: free booze," Angelica deadpanned.</p><p>"I didn't even know that you drank!" Peggy exclaimed, throwing a hand over her heart. "You betrayed me! I thought you were my sister!"</p><p>Everybody laughed and the tension seemed to fall from the room. Her eyes caught on another figure across the room. It was Alex.</p><p>He placed a finger to his lips and ducked behind the counter. Peggy fell to the floor dramatically, trying to keep John and Angelica's attention on her and away from him. "Eliza! My will is under my bed! Don't let them destroy it!"</p><p>As soon as they were all looking at her, Alex dashed from behind the counter and tackled John to the floor, tickling him. John dissolved into giggles, attempting to push the boy off of him. Angelica rushed forward to take pictures of them.</p><p>Peggy took that opportunity to run out of the front door and hop in the car with Eliza right behind her. They hopped in the car, ignoring Johns's panicked yelling.</p><p>Peggy set Anthony in her lap and started up the car. "You promise you won't betray me?" she asked, looking to Eliza tiredly.</p><p>"I would never!" she promised, "I had no idea that Angie was gonna do that!"</p><p>"Okay then," Peggy sighed, "I have an idea! There's this place..." The two girls drove off, heading away from their house as fast as they could.</p><p>—————</p><p>A few seconds after they drove off, Angelica realized they were gone. "Alex!" she scolded, "My sisters ran off with Anthony! If I don't get my third beer..." She let the threat hang in the air and John and Alex shared a look.</p><p>"START THE CAR NOW!" they yelled, jumping up and racing outside with Angie right behind them.</p><p>They were driving way over the speed limit, trying to catch up to the girls who were far ahead. Naturally, this caught the attention of a patrolling cop.</p><p>Washington sighed and set down his doughnut, speeding off after the panicking teens. As soon as they saw the flashing lights behind them, they pulled over grudgingly and watched the officer walk up to their window.</p><p>"Son—"</p><p>"Don't call me son!" Alex spat.</p><p>"I literally adopted you four years ago, Alexander," Washington sighed. He was ignored.</p><p>"Look, here's your ticket," he frowned, handing his son a small piece of paper. "I'm not gonna ask why y'all are racing down the road, cause quite frankly, I don't wanna know. Just go home Alexander."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Go home."</p><p>Alex shot his dad a dark look before driving off towards his house. "Oh my gosh, I'm never gonna see Anthony again! Lin's gonna be depressed now!" John cried, slumping in his seat.</p><p>"My booze," Angie whined.</p><p>"John, yes you will and Lin will be fine. Angelica, calm down. I have an idea," Alex smirked. They changed directions, heading towards John's house.</p><p>—————</p><p>After driving for a while, Peggy and Eliza decided to ditch their car. "You still good, Anthony?" Peggy smiled, checking her bag to make sure he was fine. He chirped up at her innocently and she slung her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Cmon Liza!" she beamed, racing off down the road. The ran almost a mile in that direction until Peggy finally came to a stop near the edge of the woods.</p><p>"How much longer until we're there?" Liza puffed, clearly out of breath.</p><p>"Not long... we just need to go down this path." After a minute of walking she paused at the mouth of... a cave?</p><p>"Here we are!" she exclaimed, gesturing dramatically to the ancient looking hunk of stone.</p><p>"I don't know about this, Pegs," Eliza frowned, stepping inside carefully after her sister. "It's very dark."</p><p>"Just trust me!" Peggy said, tracing a hand along the cave wall. "Here it is!" She pressed the stone and it moved down, giving a barely audible 'click'. A light appeared in the distance.</p><p>They moved towards it until it was right in front of them. "A lightbulb in the middle of a cave?!" Eliza gasped.</p><p>"I installed it myself!" Peggy said proudly, "I also decorated everything!" She gestured around at all of the yellow and white decor.</p><p>"So, you're telling me— your own sister— that you did all of this without even telling me?!" Eliza frowned, pretending to be hurt.</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"This is amazing!" Eliza shouted, jumping onto a nearby beanbag while her sister sat on the couch. Peggy pulled a small leaf of lettuce out from her bag and fed it to Anthony.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while until Anthony's attention suddenly snapped from his gourmet snack to a small figure at the mouth of the cave. It was a tiny turtle with a tiny leash clipped onto his tiny collar.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Peggy frowned, jumping up. "That's Lin! They found us!"</p><p>Eliza looked around confusedly. "How the crap—"</p><p>"Lin has Anthony's scent memorized!" John smirked, stepping inside with the tiny turtle's leash in his hand.</p><p>"Good for him," Peggy rushed, grabbing Anthony and pressing another button on the wall. The room went dark once more and Peggy pulled Eliza towards the cave entrance. Within moments they were gone.</p><p>"Well," Alex sighed, "at least we have Lin—"</p><p>"GRAB THE BEAGLE!" Eliza shouted, running back inside with her younger sister at her side. Peggy pulled up one of the couch cushions and pulled out a sleeping dog.</p><p>"Where the hell did this beagle come from?" Peggy panted, attempting to sprint away with the heavy dog in her arms.</p><p>"I have no idea! Blame the author!" Eliza yelled, trying to help her. Angelica, John, and Alex stared in confusion as they ran (hobbled) off. They stood frozen in shock for almost five minutes before Angelica finally came to her senses.</p><p>"Where's Lin?" she gasped, staring down at the empty leash in Alex's hand.</p><p>"Oh shit," Alex said. John let out a small whine and leaned back against the cave wall in despair.</p><p>"This is all your fault!" she yelled angrily, pointing at Alex. "You distracted us!"</p><p>"Um, actually that's not correct," he tried, "I'm fairly sure that Peggy and Eliza did that."</p><p>"Hush," Angie snapped, shoving him back angrily.</p><p>"Woah!" he cried, falling backwards only to be caught by a still frozen in shock John Laurens.</p><p>"I have an idea!" Alex smiled, "But you probably won't like it John."</p><p>—————</p><p>When Peggy and Eliza finally found the car they almost dropped the beagle, who they dubbed Renée, in relief.</p><p>"Thank God!" Peggy sighed, placing the dog in the backseat. "Lin?!" she gasped, staring at the small turtle standing on Renée's head. "When did you get there?!"</p><p>"Don't question it," Eliza said, "Just keep moving."</p><p>They quickly got in the car and drove off, heading to their house. As soon as they got there, they sat down in Peggy's room and sulked as they fed the animals.</p><p>Eventually her phone rang and she grudgingly picked it up.</p><p>(1 New Message From 'Hamiltrash')</p><p>Hamiltrash: I have 5 pints of Sam Adams I'm willing to give you if you return the animals. Have them in John's room before we get there and I'll make sure that he doesn't kill you.</p><p>Now that was an offer that she couldn't refuse.</p><p>andPEGGYbiatches: Deal but im keeping Renée!</p><p>Hamiltrash: Who?</p><p>She left him on read. "Cmon Liza!" Peggy yelled, gathering the animals. "I have free booze to retrieve."</p><p>"Don't question it Liza," Eliza muttered, following her sister to the car.</p><p>—————</p><p>They reached John's house in record time. Peggy casually picked the lock on the front door, walking inside with the animals and taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>Eliza played with Lin while Peggy fed Anthony. Every couple of seconds, the smaller girl would shout angrily at the tv where a very intense football game raged on.</p><p>At one point, a very confused Henry Laurens walked inside after a long day of work and stared at the girls on his couch confusedly. Peggy waved to him casually before shouting, "SHOW HIM WHERE YOUR SHOE FITS!" angrily at the screen.</p><p>Mr. Laurens shook his head tiredly before heading to his room, hoping to forget about what he just saw.</p><p>Peggy and Eliza waited there for almost an hour until finally a smug looking Alex and pouting John walked inside with Angelica behind them.</p><p>"Here's your booze," Alex announced, grabbing the beers from his backpack. He watched Peggy carefully as she strode towards them, waiting for her to pull another crazy stunt.</p><p>"Kay thanks bye!" she smiled, taking the beers and pulling Eliza and Renée out of the house before the rest of them could even react. Alex gaped at the turtles sitting on the couch in shock, surprised that she actually returned them.</p><p>"Ooookay then," he breathed, leaving the room to go listen to Johns Miranda playlist.</p><p>John rushed over to the couch to hug his turtles, who were both blissfully unaware of the wild adventure they had just gone on. "I'll get you back, Pegs," he whispered, "Just you wait."</p><p>ThE eNd fOr nOw</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>